


【德哈】缠绵游戏

by TingYun0605



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605
Summary: NC-17，公共餐厅





	【德哈】缠绵游戏

天未破晓，窗外的夜色尚且如墨，霍格沃茨的餐厅就已经有人造访了。德拉科·马尔福坐在斯莱特林的长桌中间，金色的头发梳得一丝不苟，他放松地靠在椅背上，嘴角满足地翘起。

若是你认为德拉科是一个人呆在这儿，那恐怕就大错特错了，当黎明前的空气稀薄而寂静时，如果有人恰好路过餐厅，便会被某些窸窸窣窣的响声吸引。

大难不死的男孩，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特正趴在德拉科腿间，不情愿地被迫躲在斯莱特林的长桌下，准备为德拉科口交。

说出来可真够疯狂的，谁能想到平时一见面就掐得死去活来的死对头，竟然于整个学院昏睡的时候在餐厅里偷情？

“要我教你该怎么做吗，甜心？”德拉科抱着手臂饶有兴致地看着手足无措的小男朋友，脸上挂着恶劣的笑。

哈利生硬地说了“不”，把头埋得很低，让自己沉浸在鼻尖萦绕的德拉科的气味中。他并不常做这事儿，所以摸索的动作看起来也很生涩，像是在努力突破着他对自我的认知。

都是那个该死的赌注——谁能够保持更久才射——惹的祸，让他不得不答应德拉科一个要求，梅林知道如果讨人厌的马尔福在下面的话他也会射得像闪电一样快的！这不禁使哈利又联想到了那天晚上，他们在有求必应屋度过的缠绵淫’乱的夜晚。他无法控制自己不去想马尔福那根尺寸惊人的玩意儿，真不敢相信它就这么无数次畅通无阻地进入了哈利最隐秘的地方，现在还即将入侵他的嘴巴。

德拉科伸出手拍了拍哈利越来越红的脸颊：“你分心了，在你本该取悦我的时候。”

哈利咕哝了一句“对不起”，可连他自己也弄不清楚他到底为什么要道歉。

“我们最好快点开始，如果想等太阳升上去大家都出来的时候再进行，”德拉科摸了摸下巴，很为难地说：“我想我并不介意。”

“哦，不会的，”哈利飞快地说：“我介意。”然后手忙脚乱地解着德拉科的裤子，这副急切的样子极大程度上取悦了傲慢的小马尔福先生，他的裤裆处发胀，而下一秒就被毫无准备的波特先生给释放出来了——他粗长的阴’茎拍在了哈利的脸上，使黑发男孩吓了一跳，碧绿色的眼睛向上望，带着些惊慌失措的表情。

德拉科露出一个温和无害的笑，灰蓝色的眼睛里盛满了细小的愉悦。

哈利鼓起勇气，握住柱身小心翼翼地撸动，他将嘴巴靠过去，犹犹豫豫地含住了龟头，舌头有一下没一下地舔舐着顶部。他以前不是没帮自己手淫过——甚至还曾经有过马尔福将他压在身下的性幻想，当时的他觉得自己可悲又可怕，谁也想不到性幻想成了真，有朝一日马尔福千真万确用他一贯的、温柔得溺死人的蜜糖罐的眼神专注地盯着自己，哈利觉得他的心跳都要停了。

爱上死对头不是什么大不了的事，是不是？那么为死对头口交也显得没有那么不可接受了。

德拉科在刚进入哈利的口腔时就舒服地呻吟出来，他喑哑的嗓音让哈利更加兴奋，几乎是迫不及待地想要带给金发男孩更多快乐。他亲吻了一下德拉科坚硬滚烫的柱身，双手轻柔地握住阴囊揉搓起来，又缓慢地将变大变粗的阴茎吞进去。舌头虽然毫无章法但总不消停，一直把握不好力度的牙齿很可能磕到了阴茎，但那有什么关系呢。他贪婪地抬起眼睛观察德拉科的表情，后者显然陷入了巨大的快感中。德拉科一动不动地注视着埋头舔舐的哈利，黑发男孩的额头上都是亮晶晶的汗水，他伸手挠了挠哈利的下巴，就像赫敏对克鲁克山一样，又拨开刘海为他擦去汗珠，然后他白皙纤长的手指插入他乱糟糟的黑发中，将他的后脑扣向自己。哈利嘴中的性器进入到一个更深的地步，几乎使他喘不过气，德拉科抚摸着哈利的脸颊将阴茎抽出来，浓稠的精液打在他潮红迷乱的脸蛋上。

“你真棒，甜心。”德拉科将他拉起来抱到桌子上，毫不吝啬地夸奖。

“我是⋯⋯第一次呢⋯⋯”哈利羞赧地说，他垂下头，耳尖泛着可爱的粉红色。

德拉科捏住他的下巴深深吻他，舌尖撬开牙关，在他的口腔中肆虐，哈利张开嘴巴，顺从地把舌头伸出去，好让德拉科可以找到并纠缠。

哈利觉得自己实在难以忍受了，因为德拉科含住他的耳垂舔弄，双手则已经把他长袍里面的衣服剥得一干二净，现在他几乎是赤身裸体地坐在斯莱特林的长桌上，只披着一件长袍。

“你干什么，马尔福！”哈利又将他尖利的问句重新展现出来了，德拉科的灰蓝色眼睛暗了一瞬，接着完美假笑又明晃晃挂在他的脸上。

“显而易见，干你，波特。”德拉科几乎衣冠整齐，只露出来他再度勃起的狰狞的阴茎。

“别⋯！”德拉科揪住哈利的两颗乳头，将他们又拉又扯，小巧的硬点被揉进乳晕里又凸出来，最后肿大成肥嘟嘟的样子。

哈利的抵抗微乎其微，在以往的无数次性爱中，德拉科·马尔福已经掌握了他身上每一处敏感开关，正如现在，他的指尖轻柔地掠过哈利的腰际，这几乎让哈利迫不及待地硬挺起来了。

德拉科施了一个润滑咒，哈利的后穴立马淌出了黏糊糊的液体，顺着他的股缝滑入大腿。

德拉科又难舍难分地吻着哈利的嘴唇，仿佛那是永远吃不完的蜜糖。接着他分开哈利两条笔直的腿，两瓣臀肉间的深粉肉穴一览无余地显露出来。

哈利情动的声音压抑在嗓子口，德拉科知道那意味着什么。他将哈利翻转过去，托起他的屁股，掰开大腿，将性器整根顶入。

来得太快的攻势令哈利尖叫出声，他被刺激得浑身战栗，他的前端未经抚慰便高高挺立，脊背虚弱地塌下来，穴肉绞紧了熟稔的来客，似乎已经盼望了许久似的。哈利忍过开端的紧涩的不适后，被填满的充实和隐约的快感螺旋上升。德拉科爱极了哈利肉感十足的臀部，此时正色情地将他们揉捏成各种形状，阴茎在肉穴里横冲直撞，没费多大力气就找到了让黑发格兰芬多疯狂的那点，德拉科恶劣地狠狠碾过，哈利兴奋地躬起身子，喘息升调成甜腻的叫声：“太⋯太舒服了⋯德拉科⋯”

哈利配合着德拉科的律动，腰肢胡乱地扭动着，让后入他的德拉科看红了眼，落掌在臀肉上拍了两下，羞辱性的举动让哈利的肉穴收缩得更紧，他觉得自己快要被操坏了。

哈利蔽体的长袍已经不知所踪，被玩大红肿的乳头紧紧贴着冰凉的长桌桌面，屁股高高翘着，爱液缓缓地顺着肉穴淌下来，在桌上积成一小滩。大难不死的男孩简直无法相信自己又沉沦到了这样的处境，像一个淫荡的站街的荡妇，他羞耻的泪水将他打湿了。

“怎么了哈利？”德拉科放慢了抽插的动作，俯身吻去哈利脸上爬满的泪水，额头贴上他的额头，朝他的睫毛轻轻吹气：“是太爽了吗？”

“德拉科，”哈利伸出手，德拉科把他攥紧了：“我……我想……我爱你。”

德拉科的表情倏然改变了，他不管不顾地奋力冲撞着，几乎要将哈利操得支离破碎，在两人共同攀上高峰的时候，德拉科压在哈利身上，在他耳边用气声说：“我也爱你，哈利。”

天方破晓，又是新的一天开始了。

END


End file.
